


Mass Pokéffect

by CritterZoid, LadySoundwave



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, F/M, Pre-Mass Effect 1
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-29 22:53:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17817065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CritterZoid/pseuds/CritterZoid, https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadySoundwave/pseuds/LadySoundwave
Summary: In grievance and anger at how selfish humans were after his reawakening. Arceus summoned every legendary Pokémon to his side, it didn't matter whether they had been created by him or if they had been artificially made by humans. They were his no matter what.He demanded retribution for those who have been hurt in his absence. Justice for all the wrong done. Vengence for those who have suffered while he had been in a forced slumber. All of which he would have for all of his children.





	1. Prologue: The Restart of Humanity.

**Author's Note:**

> I have had this idea for awhile but I haven’t had time for this sadly and I finally am coming back for this. Hopefully this is good.

_ In the year 2030; Arceus, the creator (and father) of all Pokemon, had woken from his forced slumber after centuries since the giving the first humans his plates in thanks for first saving him. Making an orb to grant life, to help the human who saved him. Though, to help the human help their own village for a certain period of time.  Though, when Arceus went to go retrieve the orb, he had betrayed and forced into sleep. _

 

_ Years later, he awoke. _

 

_ Angered, and incensed at the betrayal of a human he had trusted, he left the underground cave from whence he had been fooled and destroyed the old, uninhabited ruins that the human once resided in. While still incensed, the godly Pokemon scoured about to find his life gem from the one who had stolen from him before removing it forcefully from the human’s sole descendants clutches before disappearing from the planet to be upon his children.  _

 

_ Upon finding the first child he had created, Arceus had discovered her with one he had no knowledge of. One of the very few that had been purposefully made through machine. While not created by him, he still knew and felt the connection of said being as one of his own and immediately started to ask the forever child questions with her surprisingly ‘older’ sibling; Mewtwo. _

 

_ The news, however, shocked and saddened the god Pokemon. _

 

_ Upon listening to both, he had nearly been devastated on hearing what had happened through his disappearance.  _

 

_ Bounty hunting. Something that Arceus had never learned of when listening to both.  _

 

_ Nor did he favor that apparently that when Pokemon had grown extremely distrusting of humans that their own hearts had basically shut out everything. Everything. Resulting in the ‘birth’ of Shadow Pokemon. _

 

_ Mew and her clone, from what Arceus had discovered, let the godly Pokemon mourn over what had happened so far to his children. A low keening wail would softly echo across the world as he mourned on for his children that had lost their hearts to such distrust.  _

 

_ Though. _

 

_ Nothing could prepare the godly Pokemon about the revelation of human organizations that had sprung up. _

 

_ To know that his own children, which humans called Legendaries (which was plain silly), were captured fully for selfish and destructive uses only. _

 

_ It ate at the godly Pokemon. _

 

_In grievance and anger at how selfish humans were after his reawakening. Arceus summoned every legendary Pokémon to his side, it did’nt matter whether they had been created by him or if they had been artificially made by humans. They were **his** , no matter what. _

 

 

_He demanded retribution for those who have been hurt in his absence. Justice for all the wrong done. Vengence for those who have suffered while he had been in a forced slumber. All of which he would have for all of his children._

 

_ But he wouldn’t damn these fickle, fearful and spineless beings to death. _

 

_ Arceus, while angered, he still had compassion towards these humans. There had been a small few that had been quite caring towards his own children, while compared to the large population that weren’t so kind. Those were the ones that had his rage toward. _

 

_ They would have to learn on their own. Be isolated fully from Pokémon, they obviously weren’t ready to be with them if this is how they react or treat them. No help. Humans would have to start from scratch and forget fully. _

 

_ Summoning all cosmic energy within him, he created and formed a new world, galaxy for humans, far from his kind. When everything had been formed and ready, close to their planet as possible,  _ _ Arceus teleported every human that lived on the planet to a new one. _

 

_One that was uninhabited, untainted and held no Pokémon close to it whatsoever._

 

_ A majority of Pokemon called it a great blessing, feeling a weight lifted unknowingly to not be forced to fight against each other for fun or no such reason. While some who had kind humans that loved them greatly, called it a sad day and tragedy for them to lose their companions who cared for them.  _

 

_ All of them though, had understood the reasoning after a while. Knowing full well that the humans had fears over them and were growing more and more volatile with each year. Some Pokemon species nearly having gone extinct due to this (if ‘starters’ in every region were a clear sign of anything.) _

 

_ So when it was a new start in the year 2030; a sign and possible omen. The number and year had significance in this race of mixed species. Predictions started to come in waves for many Psychic type Pokemon. It was enough for every Legendary, even Arceus, to take notice and make sense of it. _

 

_ They all realized one thing. _

 

_ Something bad was coming. _

 

_ Not just for them, but for many other species in the galaxy if the visions were to be believed of odd creatures in them. _

 

_ All the Legendaries agreed. _

 

_ It was time for Pokemon to return and to make themselves known throughout the galaxy. _


	2. Prologue Days: Discovery

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I also have this on Fanfiction too, but this will get the updates first I think. If people get curious its Soundwave and Cheshire. I don’t own anything at all, that should be obvious but the idea alone is all mine and I would appreciate it that no one takes it.

**_Annos Basin - Pranas_ **

 

Eu Ozen mind raced as he milled about with the rest of the science team, logs dated back about ten to twenty years, all with charts of high energy readings from this section of the relay.

 

At first, Salarians in Sur’kesh thought nothing of it. Random energy spikes of sorts weren’t uncommon. Small surges from here to there were fine. Possibilities of a new star, or a star dying out. Nothing to really make them take notice, but lately, there have been surges from the Armstrong Nebula that happened frequently. Too common, like a schedule in a day.

 

_Odd._

 

_Confusing._

 

_But most of all, it was fascinating.  Incredibly so._

 

The surges acted like clockwork, some were large in scale and others were moderate. None of it ever hit surges that were bare blips. His predecessors went to the Dalatrass, giving readings to her. Discussing possible theories, most were thrown out due to the silliness of it. Mainly of it being possible Rachni once more but being quickly dismissed.

 

It excited, yet terrified the Salarian to many degrees. His mind reeled at multiple theories, most of it quickly shooting to the possibility that the Rachni somehow made it to another nebula to fester, to spawn, to _grow_. It was too terrifying. The Rachni had been. A terrifying threat to hastily uplift the Krogan species to deal with the situation as their kind had formidable strength and could handle being the dangers posed by the Rachni. Once the threat had been destroyed, the Krogan became...worrisome to say the least. Which led to the Genophage, while the methods were needed to be done and while he himself had no qualms over it, the possible threat of an uprising from the Krogan died and a rising animosity towards Turians and Salarians grew. Frowning, he shook his head and sighed, no time to focus on what had been events to the possible end to a species.

 

He and a few remembered the conversation she had with the team trying to figure out the damn surges. It was a close call being Eezo at first, it was something needed and vital for certain projects. It would make sense, the Rachni, as much as he hated to admit, that the Rachni were too clever, using Eezo in an efficient race as a non-sentient species. It was a hive mind with one center that made the ideas work, made the quick use of Eezo for space travel to another cluster. The Queens knew how to utilize and gather information, the sheer knowledge that the they knew lost due to the wars. It was a shame yes, the possibilities of potential uses of Eezo were gone yes but it wouldn’t stop any scientist from discovering new uses.

 

He had, sadly, attempted to bring his team’s findings towards the Dalatrass. This was at most, close to three generations worth of work in the making that had found the same results. His predecessors thought nothing of it, but looking through it all, actually noticing the blips and readings that came off of the cluster. He needed to tell someone who would truly listen.

 

He even attempted to speak to the current Dalatrass, the resulting reaction to his findings— wasn’t one he had expected, a small scenario he didn’t even consider.

 

_“As if we need to bring the Krogan in again. We already brought forth the Genophage upon them after their usefulness wore out after their ascension. Do you really believe that they would want to come in to help again?”_

 

_“Well, no. The possibility that this is the Rachni once more they might-!”_

 

_“HA! Damn Krogan would spit on our faces and let us all burn if it truly is the Rachni. No” The Dalatrass could only scoff, turning away from him, dismissing him completely from her sight. She was through speaking of this foolish chatter, having the Scientists harass her and her very predecessors over such trivial things of blips that were a faulty error in their technology._

 

 _“Rule out the Rachni and never jinx us of such a horrendous thought. Besides, they resided in the Ninmah Cluster. It’s just a blip Ozen. Nothing more, nothing less. So unless you and your group find something of_ **_true_ ** _use to the Salarian people, I wish to hear nothing more of it.”_

 

_“B-but Dalatrass Izue, this discovery! It could mean many things, if it truly is the rachni we can stop another Rachni War from happening, destroy the problem quickly! We have to search it out-!”_

 

_“You have nothing Ozen! You have theories! Nothing more! Leave my sight!”_

 

That idea, was swiftly shot down and spat on. Figuratively. The Dalatrass did though, keep an eye on their team more frequently during the years. Maybe paranoia, maybe interest. Though, he speculated it was the former instead of the latter. A part of him did have a faint sense of —dare he say hope, more so it was confidence that he could get her interest with his team.

 

His colleagues believed the same, the more that they actually were more vested and wanted to get down to it just as them. The problem was though, that it seemed as though Dalatrass Izue would never give any of the team the hope of possibly exploring this anomaly before she finally decided that it was a possibility.  

 

He looks to his omni-tool, a headache faintly forming as he pulls up a contact list of others before he became glued to the lab permanently. His eyes flicked to his contact list, he didn’t wish to contact the Asari, they may live well on for a good amount of generations compared to his race, but he didn’t want to risk a chance like that. He would not only have nosy Asari trying to pry open their thoughts, but he would have his own Dalatrass breathing down his neck even more, practically demanding to know what was in his thoughts, probably send him into early _retirement_.

 

He didn’t want that! He was barely 25! He had half of his life to go, he didn’t wish to end his job early because of that. Shaking his head quickly of the dreaded thoughts, he quickly abandoned his ideas of even bringing in the Asari. That and the fact there may be a possibility that if information was taken from him on a mind meld, there may be Commandos and Asari scientists hunting down their personal anomaly. Personally, he wanted this close to his people currently and considered the Asari as a last and desperate option.

 

Scrolling through his potential contacts, he frowned briefly, Krogan were out indefinitely. Due to very obvious reasons and the need to live was very high, he wasn’t keen on the thought of his head being ripped off his still breathing body if he tried to speak to a Krogan for help of a possible mission that lead to Rachni.

 

The Hanar and the Drell were considerably out as well, he didn’t want the Hanar to get even close enough. They would probably comment and be alit with the possibilities of it being Protheans, oh forgive his forgetfulness—he rolled his eyes as he knew how annoying it was to hear of _‘The Enkindlers’_. Even so, he didn’t want that problem. The Drell were out obviously due to the fact that they were, as a whole, indebted towards the Drell and were the hand that struck for the long limbed species. Comments may be thrown and that may lead to a dead science team and the possibility that the Hanar and Drell find something wonderful or dreadful and he wasn’t chancing that at all. Call him paranoid but he was starting to realize that some of these species may not be as helpful as he’d like if he attempted to contact them.

 

Quarians were out for multiple reasons, the main being as they had been stupid enough to get thrown off their own planet by the Geth. How shameful and foolish of them to create possible Artificial Intelligence only to be thrown off their home planet and then go to the Citadel for Sanctuary. Shameless. Probabilities of them messing up the opportunity of a lifetime for him and his team was enough to make him quickly banish the idea of them joining. Now, don’t get him wrong. The Quarians were brilliant beings though, the issue is, if he did consider them and that was a big **_IF_ **, he would need to check each over to prevent them from screwing up.

 

He couldn’t even broach the idea of the Batarians, they weren’t smart enough for this.  Neither were the Vorcha. Both were too violent for his liking and his people had a grudge for Batarian Pirates for kidnapping and enslaving some of their people and others.

 

His last option was the Turians. While they were more, militaristic than his race, they were a better option. Smart and able to handle it. This would be risky. But he had no other option. He would have to consult with his team. But this would be the only option for him to go through.

 

With a heavy sigh, he examined his Turian contacts.

 

Five Turians. Seven if he considered possible acquaintances, odd. But not a _major_ problem he supposed. He would have to get in contact with his colleagues, tally up who knew who. See who would be willing to undergo a private mission without really alerting the Hierarchy on their homeworld. Maybe retired military, they were more daring and didn’t much of a care of it.

 

It also worked possible ways on how to get a group of Turians to get talking amongst each other if they received a message regarding the same information, even more so if it was from the same Turian with the same message from other Salarians. Turians were already tense beings in general, multiple messages over this would gain attention and it would possibly get a team.

 

_Possibly though._

 

_Theories._

 

He couldn’t work off of that. He needed results immediately. He couldn’t work off of any hypotheticals. He took a breath, thoughts rushing and mixing together as he thought of possible solutions, outcomes and backup plans.. He needed something to get Turians and their attention, they weren’t full on scientists. They were military, they were brutes. It was enough, they weren’t as blood-crazed as the Krogan.

 

He couldn’t get them to start sniffing around.  Unless; unless they send out a probe, it would have to be a request to a few STG operatives that he knew, but if this could work. They could send out a probe, record the data, try to make it search for the source. If it was a planet, the possibilities! If that works, the contacts he had would grow more interested to actually consider going on this possible mission.

 

But there is the problem of encountering an issue like the Yahg, he couldn’t risk that to his people. Although, as he mulled over it, he made his contact list disappear from his omni-tool and pulled up a screen to make a schematic for a probe, there was also a possibility of no such issue.

 

They would need to play this carefully to not alert anyone.

 

“What do you have there Eu?” Leaning over curiously, a pale cream colored Salarian glances over construct diagram of the probe on his omni-tool.

 

“I have an idea Naezz, but the problem is, we need to make this work quick, swift and there will be no leaks of this,” he glances over to the other sternly, attempting to make his point across.

 

Glancing around warily, the other leaned closer and whispered softly, “Are you serious Eu? This is Sur’Kesh, STG practically runs the entire area.”

 

“I know,” he glances back briefly before he brings the omni-tool closer to them to let the other see, “but, we could get this project to work, to see what exactly is going on. Think of the discovery we could make! We could make others actually focus more on the discovery and gain interest”

 

Naezz looked hesitant, Eu couldn’t blame him, he was very young compared to him. He was 19 after all. The younger Salarian was brought in recently to the team a year back. There was no problem though, he was a tough one and was determined to make new discoveries.

 

Taking a breath, Eu tried to calm himself and not let himself get _too_ carried away. “Look. Naezz. I won’t fault you if you wish to back out. You’re young, I don’t want you to get in this mess, I understand fully.”

 

“I...I would want to join Eu, count me in-”

 

“I’m serious Naezz, if anything happens at all, _anything_ , it won’t end well. STG, you could be removed from your own family archives-” he was cut off when Naezz placed his hand over his shoulder.

 

“I understand Eu, I’m ready to take the risks,” he smiled faintly before he glances around quickly and whispered, “so what is this big plan?”

 

Taking a deep breath, Eu nodded and frowned, he began to prepare a message towards the others in their group, “The plan is; we make a probe, undetectable for a possibility that it’s either the Rachni. Or a heavy what if that it’s a another encounter of a race that are like the Yahg, this could be a race attempting to try space travel. If so we need proof. We need to get this and to see if it is, if so either way of any theoretical, we have to get the Turians involved.”

 

Eyes lighting up in surprise, Eu could see how the thought process worked into Naezz’s mind, how he quickly put it all together.

 

_Get proof._

 

_Show it to the Turians._

 

They would eat it right up and quickly take to arms, grab the team and take a quick trip to the nearest Relay.

 

_It was crazy._

_  
_ _It was idiotic and reckless. But it could work._

 

“That could work, but we would need a quick plan, get the others here and we would need to rush. How fast do you think we could work this Eu?”

 

“If I calculate right...if we all do, we could have it out within a year. Maybe less if we do it all right.” Eu quickly sent the message out, turning at once as he made his way to the elevator. “Naezz, quickly, not much time, not much time at all. We need to hurry and get this project done, we need to do it,”

  
“Right, right!”

 

As the elevator doors closed, he looks down to his omn-tool as it chimed in indication over a message, “Do you think the Dalatrass will approve?”

 

“....if it turns out well, then a maybe, but if not, no. Heavily so.” Eu nodded “You’re new, but have you made contact with the STG roaming around here?”

 

“A few.”

 

“Trustworthy ones?”

 

“I...ah…” Naezz hesitated, unsure, STG was everywhere, anyone could tell the Dalatrass, but they were acting as if they were to commit treason to assassinate her. “I don’t believe so.”

 

“You’ll have to show me your contacts, but we can trust Arani, he’s good, loyal and an STG through and through, but if there was ever a true problem, he would’ve quickly stopped this project long ago when we brought the findings up to the Dalatrass.”

 

“A-Arani’s STG!?” Naezz’s eyes were dilated in shock, his head turned so fast, Eu grew worried that the younger Salarian hurt himself. “How!?” he groaned and held a hand to his face. “I...I couldn’t even tell that he was one.”

 

“Calm yourself Naezz, you’re new; you’re young and learning. You wouldn’t be able to tell at all until you work here for at least three to four years.”

 

“But what if...but what if they try sabotaging us?” wringing his hands together, the pale salarian glanced to the darker one. “What if there is a possibility the Dalatrass finds out and tries to sabotage our entire project, and then when it’s all said and done she has us all killed-!” he was starting to hyperventilate.

 

“Naezz, Naezz!” gripping his shoulders firmly, he gave the your a light shake to get the young Salarian to come back, his thoughts were rushing all about and was starting to panic.

 

“What!?” His eyes stared at the elder, nervous and breathing heavily.

 

“Calm down, it will be fine.”

 

“How can it be? What if-”

 

“ _If_ , Naezz. _If_. That’s all that it is, but if it happens, then we accept it. This is going to take everything possibly, this is why I asked you before if you still wanted to do this. Are you still sure…?”  He gripped Naezz’s shoulders tighter to help the other realize the gravity of the situation.

 

Naezz hesitated, he stared at Eu nervously, the faint beams of lights would pass over the light grey colored Salarian. Weariness seemed to show in those eyes of his, showing all anxiety, worry and fear, he knew that there was a high possibility of his own worries that could happen if anything went awry.

 

That didn’t stop him though, from seeing his determination and readiness to head straight on with the project still, the spark of grim acceptance of what was to happen.

 

Taking a deep breath, Naezz attempted to gather his thoughts, he needed to be strong. His other fellow scientists would be in the same spot with him, he realized, he needed to be strong. If he really wanted to do this that was. Nodding his head weakly, he mustered a small smile, swallowing down a lump in his throat as he started to realize the severity of what the situation was, truly understood. “Yeah...yeah, I’m still sure...even with the fact that we have an actual...an actual STG with us-”

 

“Former, doesn’t stop Arani from his own habits of going through protocols to make sure everything is squeaky clean on his end.” Eu couldn’t help but chuckle faintly, he let go of Naezz after he was positive the younger was fine, his eyes focused on his face before he nodded, “Look, it’s nerve-wracking, but if I wasn’t so positive, I wouldn’t ask this of you…”

 

“Oh, thank-thank you.” both barely reacted as the doors chimed lightly, indicating their stop. He still stayed behind briefly while Eu walked off, already barking orders.

 

“Arani? Is this place clear? I want a quick moment before we work.”

 

Mutters from other scientists were heard as Naezz stepped off, he looked around as he caught a glimpse of Arani, the dark brown Salarian seemed to be hidden most of the time, but now that he could actually _see_ what Eu commented about, he could see it. See the bits of STG training that had been instilled into the other as Arani searched around briefly upon his omni-tool to catch any bugs.

 

Looking up, Arani nodded briefly “You have a few minutes. Make it quick and sweet the faster it’s done, the less we are suspected.”

 

“Understood,” walking to the center of the room, Eu took a deep breath and looked around, faintly catching sight of Naezz moving closer to the group, “Everyone, I have good news and bad news. The good is that we can possibly gain attention for our project.”

 

The scientists looked overjoyed, minus Arani if his frown was an indication as well as Naezz, though he already was on the both good and bad after he understood.

 

“The bad is though, we need to give up proof. Proof of our suspicions over what’s happening to even do a thing. The problem is that the Dalatrass will not listen to the theories and possible dangers we may face and dismissed our group entirely. Due to this, we need to garner attention from the Turians, specifically ones that would be interested in exploring and not reporting to the Primarchs. If we don’t have a thing; they could brush us off and immediately inform the Dalatrass of what we plan to do and she could have this project at once-”

 

He took a breath, he already saw his fellow scientists understand the severity at once, “destroyed, utterly destroyed, any information we have would be gone. Forever. We can’t have that.”

 

Some in their twenties or actual thirties already knew at once. Working there in the facility meant that they would have to understand the grim reality at times, this was one of them.

 

“What would you propose Ozen?” Volann, a more ‘seasoned’ scientist, one of the few that still worked in their thirties, he was 37, he was nearing the end of his own life but he still worked away as if he was 17, wanting to keep going until he passed on.

 

“I propose we build a probe,” Eu ignored the curious mutters and questions aimed towards him, he continued on as if they were still silent, they would grow silent immediately as he plowed on, “we have a possible STG, if it’s possible, maybe the ones we know for few to ask to send this out.”

 

“You aren’t sending them are you?”

 

“No! No!” he quickly cut Arani’s incensed questioning, taking a breath, he forced his nerves to calm. Angering Arani wasn’t a very...sane idea. “No, I plan for them to launch the probe at the Mass Relay, we have coordinates onto the probe and we control it from very far away that way we don’t send any of them into harm’s way. As well as gain the information we need.”

 

It was silent for a good minute, possibly two.

 

But for Eu, it felt like a long time, they were too silent and his mind raced away, they could leave. He couldn’t fault them. He _wouldn’t._ Because he understood full-heartedly that they would be scared, rightfully so. Going against a Dalatrass? Unheard of, unless one counted of a Spectre, but none of them were.

 

“....alright, show us your idea, you obviously made a  schematic yes?” Volann frowned at the younger.

 

“R-right!” Bringing up his omni-tool, he quickly brought forth the diagram of his idea and showed it to all of the team, “Th-this is a work in progress,” he felt a bit of embarrassment for stuttering, but he was growing a bit excited, “the plans are here, we need to get every part we need.”  

 

Volann narrowed his eyes at the schematic, he glanced towards the others and huffed, “What are you waiting for? A Hanar to speak their Soul Name to us? Get to work!” Ambling off, “Ozen, you are in charge as it is your idea.”

 

_Really? It didn’t feel like it the way the older Salarian is acting._

 

“Also, send us the ideas! I expect a message in this over the omni-tool!” The elder barked as he went to prepare their lab for the new project already interesting all the other scientists.

 

Eu couldn’t help but laugh softly, amused greatly as he looked to the others scuttling about, already in the works of setting up different projects of what to do. Different tasks made it easier.

 

He couldn’t find it in him to even retort for Volann, the idea of being able to do something. It excited him and made him heavily nervous. But, he couldn’t find much in him to grow nervous or worried. Things were looking up. The future was bright for them and nothing could stop the hope blooming that this discovery could change everything.


End file.
